Cake is a well known dessert or snack for many people. Cakes are found in many different forms, such as sheet cakes, layered or tiered cakes (having various shapes), shaped or molded cakes, and cupcakes. A new trend has developed using freshly baked or recently baked cake to form a confectionary product. The cake is crumbled to form crumbs that are mixed with frosting, and formed into a molded product. Typically, the product is formed into a single-serving ball, often approximately 1 to 2 inches in diameter, sometimes mounted on a stick. Often, a confectionary coating, such as chocolate, is provided over the ball. This cake product is often referred to as a “cake bite”, “cake ball” or “cake pop”.
One of the disadvantages of these single serving confectionary food products is that they do not have a long shelf life, often molding in less than 7 days if stored at room temperature. In some instances, the short shelf life is not an issue, because the products are consumed before they spoil. However, for a retail market, longer shelf life is desired.